


Please let it be Her

by TheLawyersKeeper



Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Han Solo, Jakku, Light Angst, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, New Alderaan, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Han Solo, Young Ben Solo, royal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: *Part of a series but can definitely be read as a stand-alone*Rey and Ben are happily married, on their honeymoon in Chandrila and getting ready for their exciting lives together as smugglers.But did you ever wonder how they met?Has Han got a story for you.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey flyboy, are you coming or not!?” twenty-two year old Ben Solo groaned as he rolled out of bed, grabbing his brown tunic and black pants as his father, notorious smuggler and war-hero Han Solo banged on his door again.

“I’ll be _right down_ ” Han cackled as he trotted down the stairs, clapping Chewie on the back as he grabbed his own bag. Leia cornered him on the way out to the Millennium Falcon, jabbing him in the chest with a finger.

“You need to make sure the droid comes back _intact_ ” Han blew a raspberry at her, waving a hand and shaking his head.

“Have I ever been anything less than a success?” Leia narrowed her eyes at him and pulled back as her son bounded down the stairs, grabbing at Chewie playfully as he threw his own duffle next to his dad’s. His raven black hair falling to his chin as he smiled brightly at his mom.

“Hey ma, gunna miss me?” Leia grinned as he picked her up off the ground, spinning her as she laughed happily.

“Are you joking, it’s going to be so _quiet_ ” Ben cackled, setting her down as she cupped his cheeks, shaking his head lightly.

“You behave, and listen to your father – or at least Chewie” Ben grinned as Han let out a yell of protest, Chewie grunting out his own laugh. Ben kissed her cheek and gabbed up the duffles.

“C’mon Chewie, first one to the Falcon gets co-pilot!” Chewie roared and the two took off out of the New Alderaan Palace. The two parents chuckled before Leia looked at him, getting serious.

“Luke’s been sensing something in the Force, it’s small, but keep an eye on him. See if he gets any headaches” Han smiled softly and nodded, pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, he’s a good kid Leia. Trust that” Leia nodded, wiping away a rogue tear as they parted, Han winked and pinched her cheek before turning around and walking out to the Falcon.

“Alright, now that we’re done squabbling, let’s get outta here”

* * *

Ben looked at their information specs, glancing over at his dad as they continued their coordinates.

“We’re snatching a droid?” Han nodded and glanced at his son, smirking.

“Your mom believes it may have information pertaining to the fall of the Empire and the New Republic. She wants us to get it first just in case it has sensitive information that the Empire could use for their own cause” Ben was silent for several moments and looked at his dad with nervous eyes.

“She’s worried about me, isn’t she?” Han reached over and clapped the back of his son’s neck, moving up to ruffle his hair.

“She’s your mother, she always worries” Ben smiled and Han winked at him.

“Besides, I know you’ll tell me if there’s something I need to know, so I’m not worried.” Ben swallowed thickly and nodded, turning back to the view screen and remaining silent for several moments.

“Dad…?” Han looked over at him with knowing eyes.

“Yeah kid?” Ben smiled at him and nodded his head.

“Thank you, and I’m okay. No headaches or anything” Han winked at him and slapped his knee again before eying the space station they were coming up to.

“Here, let’s go get us some dinner that isn’t filled with Wookie hair” Ben cackled, packing away the specs as they pulled up to the docking station.

* * *

Han watched with a raised eyebrow as the waitress continued to flirt unabashedly with Ben. Chewie elbowed him and Han shook his head.

“Nah, she’s not his type” Chewie murmured in question and Han gestured to them.

“She’s too giggly, she’s agreed to everything he’s said. You really think Ben could put up with someone who just blindly follows him around?” Chewie nodded his head in agreement as Ben paid the waitress, winking at her playfully before heading back over to the table.

“All set – what?” Han smirked and Chewie taunted him good naturedly, causing Ben to roll his eyes. He turned over his shoulder to look at the blonde again and shrugged.

“She’s cute, but I’m not exactly looking right now – are you seriously sitting here right now discussing my love life!?” the two older males smirked at him smugly and he flushed red, running a nervous hand through his hair before turning to Chewie sharply.

“Since we’re discussing our love lives, how’s Maz doing?” Han cackled as Chewie began growling in protest, throwing his head back as the two lughed loudly at the Wookie’s suffering. He finally got up, swiping at Ben who ran out of the bar, laughing over his shoulder as Chewie chased him, grabbing the boy around his torso and throwing him over his shoulder playfully as Ben cackled.

Han shook his head and smiled, his son had been through a lot in the past ten years. But his smile still lit up Han’s ship, and his laugh still rang through the halls of that god awful palace.

“A little assistance would be appreciated!” the older Solo shook his head, following them to the ramp.

“No way flyboy, you did this to yourself!”

* * *

“So we’re looking for a BB-8 astromech droid. Originally they’re from Hosnian Prime-“ Ben crossed his arms over his chest, walking around the holoscreen as Han leaned back in his seat, drumming his fingers on the table as the image of the droid played.

“It’s last tracking indicated it on a shuttle headed towards Jakku, so that’s where we’re headed” Ben rolled his eyes, dropping his head back as he groaned.

“I hate desert planets” the screen shut down and the three of them headed towards the bunks, bidding each other goodnight as they went to bed. Han pointing at his son in warning.

“Go to sleep kid, I need you on your A-game tomorrow if you’re gunna have my back yeah?” Ben nodded, this wasn’t the first time Ben had been made second-in-command of the job, with Chewie staying behind on the ship.

But it was the first time it was for a job more dangerous than a typical run. Ben knew that Han had to fight to get Leia to allow him to go on this run. He also knew that the tenuous relationship between his uncle and father was worse than usual and it had to do with the droid.

Ben wasn’t naïve enough to doubt that it also had a lot to do with _him_ being on the run as well. He nodded and straightened himself up, locking eyes with his father, craving the quiet approval in his old eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m ready” Han winked at him and nodded.

“I know ya are, sleep tight kid” with that, the two Solos went to their separate bunks, Han immediately passing out in his bed.

* * *

Ben shucked off his shirt, laying on the bed in his sleep pants and lacing his fingers behind his head.

He didn’t know why, but there was something in his chest that was absolutely elated to be going to Jakku. It wasn’t like that twisted poison in his head, it was warm, nestling under his breastbone and filling him with the promise that the missing piece he’d always felt would be gone.

He looked out the viewport and smiled, biting his lip as he gazed out at the stars. By the time they woke up they would be in Jakku’s orbit, they’d get the droid and bring it back to New Alderaan.

And his mom and uncle would finally understand that he was _good_.

He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with the images of sunshine and stars in his mind.

* * *

“Keep your wits about you, it’s dust storm season” Ben nodded, wrapping his scarf tighter around his mouth as they walked across the desert towards the Niima Outpost.

Chewie was back at the Falcon, keeping it ready as Han led the way into the bar.

“Stay close kid, I don’t like this place” Ben nodded, aware of his blaster on his hip as he followed his father up to the bar, Han set his elbows on the table and signaled the bartender.

“Two Knockback Nectars my friend” the bartender eyed him darkly and turned his back to the men, mixing their drinks before sliding it down the bar to them quickly, looking at them in surprise when Ben flashed out and caught them, not spilling a drop. Han smirked smugly and looked back at the bartender.

“Know anyone we can chat with, we’re looking for a droid” Ben rolled his eyes back into his head, knowing the story well and muttering under his breath.

“You’re so funny” Han shot him a shit-eating grin as they walked over to the man in the back booth that the bartender pointed at, drinks in hand as they approached.

“You’re just mad because I thought of it first” Ben snorted as they slid into the booth, Ben allowing his father to take the lead as they asked the man about the droid.

“We’re looking for an astromech BB-8, maybe looking a little lost – hasn’t been sold for scrap metal yet?” the man eyed him warily.

“Maybe I’ve seen it, maybe not” Han growled and Ben rolled his head, quirking an eyebrow at him and smirking.

“Oh, so you’re blind? So then I guess I could just leave with this then and you’d never notice” Ben flicked his wrist and the man’s change pocket flew into his hand. The man lunged forward in his seat and both Solos pulled out their blasters.

“Just tell us where we can find the droid pal, we don’t want your money” the man growled and slumped back in his seat grumpily, fists on the table.

“Fine, he’s with some Scavenger. She lives in an old AT-AT out past the graveyard of giants.” The two nodded, Ben tossing the change purse back as the got to their feet, re-holstering their blasters as the man turned to yell after them.

“I’d keep those hot if I were you, she’s a real _bitch_ ” Han snorted and Ben shook his head as they walked out to their rented speeders, pulling their goggles over their eyes and soaring off towards the graveyard.

“I’m beginning to get the feeling that everyone on this planet is a bitch” the men shared a laugh as they took off, the graveyard coming into view.

* * *

“Anybody home?” Han pulled off his goggles as Ben led the way towards the AT-AT, un-holstering his blaster as he called out again.

“Anyone here speak Basic? We’re looking for a BB-8 droid!?” Han walked up behind him, glancing around the abandoned machine with a hard gaze.

“I don’t think anyone-“ Ben suddenly felt it, the tiniest ripple in the Force and grabbed his father, slamming him down behind the speeders as a woman rushed up from behind, swinging a large quarterstaff at Ben, who dodged it quickly.

“Hey! Wait! Just hold on- ow!” she slapped Ben’s blaster out of his hand and kicked out his knee, swinging the staff towards his head as he tried to stand up. In an act of desperation he held out his palm, freezing her arm mid-swing, staff inches from the bridge of his nose.

He looked up at her and his heart stopped.

She was _stunning_.

The woman had to be close in age to him, her body screaming power as she stood tightly coiled, her muscles still engaged as she tried to fight the hold. Her deep brown eyes sparkled in sheer determination as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

Chestnut brown hair was done up in three buns, her grey clothes dusty but intact, she clearly took care of herself. The two squared off, one in fury and one in awe as Han finally climbed up from behind the speeders, holding his hands up and dropping his blaster into the sand.

“She kicked your ass kid. We don’t want any trouble, we just want to talk to you about a droid we’ve been told you have.” The woman looked at him harshly and Han smiled at her.

“Look, I know he doesn’t give the best first impression, and he ain’t much to look at, but my wife will _kill_ me if I bring her son home with a busted face so please, can we just talk? We brought food” she bit her lip nervously and looked down at Ben, who squinted his eyes shut and let go of her hold, bracing for the impact against his face.

He felt the breeze but the blow never landed, looking up he saw her staring at him wide-eyed with her staff mere centimeters from his face. He breathed out a laugh as he looked up at her through his hair, trying to ease the tension.

“G-good catch.”

* * *

“Absolutely not!” Ben clicked his jaw as the woman argued again violently.

“We can pay handsomely –“ Han started only for her to cut him off again.

“I said the droid is not for sale” her anger rippled around Ben and he looked at her softly.

“Miss uh-“ she looked at him sharply.

“I’m not giving you my name” Ben felt his patience waning and he sighed.

“Look, we just need the droid’s memory, you can keep the thing, we just need to upload the information” Han shot him a sharp look but the woman seemed to respond to the firm tone, levelling him with a stare of her own.

“Give me your word the droid won’t be harmed” Ben locked eyes with her, trying to convey how much he could trust her, she furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side and he felt the Force wrap around the two of them gently.

He wished he could explain his immediate attraction to this woman, and he wished he could figure out whether or not she felt the same way.

“I promise” the woman chewed her lip, looking over at Han before nodding decisively.

“Fine, but your companion stays here – I won’t risk being out numbered” Ben scoffed.

“You really think you could outfight me if it came to that” she smirked at him and raised an eyebrow, pointing to Han cheekily.

“You’re friend said it best, I kicked your ass already” Ben gaped and Han busted out a laugh, surprised at her change in demeanour.

“She’s not wrong.”

* * *

“Be careful” Ben nodded as Han slipped a small metal handle into his bag. He snapped his head up at his dad in surprise.

“I don’t need to be Force-sensitive to tell there’s something going on here, the droid comes second to you. Don’t forget that” Ben nodded, sliding his mother’s lightsaber into a secret compartment of his pack as the brunette woman called over her shoulder.

“Are you ready yet? We have a long way to go” Ben hopped onto his own speeder, hovering up next to her with a smirk.

“After you m’lady” she scoffed in irritation, revving her engine before taking off across the wasteland.

Han scoffed as they took off, smirking as he opened up the communicator to update Chewie.

“Hey pal, I think I just met my future daughter in law.”


	2. Chapter 2

“There’s some caves up there, once we climb up he’ll be in one of them” Ben looked at her incredulously.

“You mean you don’t know where he is?” the woman looked at him with unimpressed eyes.

“If I don’t know exactly where he is, I can’t lead enemies to him” Ben nodded, conceding to the point as she smirked at him. He looked at her as they began climbing a rock face, heading towards the row of three caves at the top.

“So, you’re Force-sensitive as well?” the woman laughed at him, causing Ben to feel a quick pang of embarrassment as she looked at him.

“The Force doesn’t exist” it was his turn to be cheeky as he pulled himself up to be eye level with her.

“Pretty sure it existed when I used it to stop your staff from breaking my nose” her laughter suddenly died in her throat, looking at him in shock.

“You’re serious?” Ben nodded, watching as her eyes became clouded with confusion. He was about to ask her if she was okay when her eyes suddenly went wide, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

“Climb! Quickly hurry!” Ben looked at her in confusion, turning over his own shoulder to see what had her so scared.

Only to see a massive dust storm headed right for them.

“Oh kriff” the two began climbing as quickly as possible, the wind battering against them. Ben pulled his goggles over his eyes, gripping the rocks with everything he had as he rushed up towards the first mouth he saw.

“Oh this is _lovely!_ So glad you could hide him up here sweetheart- hey?” he looked down through the wind, the dust cloud now encompassing the two of them.

The girl was pinned to the side of the cliff, clinging to it with her eyes shut tight as the wind pattered her body. The grains of sand leaving little cuts on her skin as she pressed her nose against her hands, trying not to inhale it. Ben called out to her again, causing her to squint up at him through the storm and he froze as the feeling tightened around his chest.

Her eyes were filled with fear.

He began scooting his way back down to her, using his larger body to brace his back against the wind, creating a barrier. She looked at him in surprise as he braced himself with his feet and one hand, using the other to press into her lower back in an upwards motion. He yelled out to her through the storm and pressed against her back with purpose.

“Keep moving, I’ll match your pace!” she started at him, letting out one ragged cough and he shook her gently.

“Sweetheart we gotta move! I know you can let’s go!” she nodded, gathering her bearings and focusing on how secure she felt with the large palm on the small of her back.

Security wasn’t a feeling she was comfortable with.

The two slowly made their way up, relying solely on Ben’s vision until they finally got to the mouth of one of the caves. Ben heaved her up bodily and shoved her gracelessly into the mouth, falling in behind her and flicking his hand to half cover the mouth with a large boulder, successfully blocking the worst of the storm. He immediately pulled off his goggles and scarf, rushing over to the woman who was now coughing and gasping for air.

“Hey, hey sweetheart stay with me alright, m’gunna clear your lungs out” she gasped, panic beginning to take over her as she clawed at the ground and she jolted when she felt a cupped hand come down firmly against her ribcage. She looked up at him blearily and he growled at her assertively.

“ _Cough,_ as hard as you can” she nodded, forcing out cough after violent cough, Ben pivoting her to repeat the cupping on her other side, back and chest. She finally rolled onto her side, hacking up a large, disgusting glob of bile and sand, which Ben immediately scooped out of her mouth with his fingers, uncaring of the matter. She let in the first full breath in minutes and stared up at him as he sighed in relief, falling back against the cave wall and running a shaky hand through his hair. The two remained there gasping for several minutes before she whispered out breathlessly.

“Rey…” Ben looked at her in confusion, still catching his own breath.

“What?”

“My name’s Rey” Ben smiled at her softly, resting his head back against the cave wall and closing his eyes.

“Nice to meet you Rey, I’m Ben” she smiled and the two let out weak laughs, the wind roaring outside.

* * *

Rey sat stoically while Ben gently inspected her eyes.

“Well they’re definitely irritated, but I don’t see any lasting damage” she nodded, biting back a cheeky response as he say back.

“Why do you want the droid?” Ben cocked his head to the side, appraising her.

“Why does it matter? You know I won’t hurt it. And ideally by this time tomorrow I’ll be long gone and you’ll never have to worry about seeing me again” he handed his water canteen back over to her and she sipped it delicately.

“And this memory upload, it’s painless?” Ben looked at her with furrowed brows before nodding, speaking softly.

“Completely, if anything I’ve been told it tickles” Rey let out a soft laugh and Ben gave her a sideways smile.

“Why do you care so much?” Rey looked down at her feet, brushing some caked sand off her pants as the wind howled outside.

“He said his humans launched him here without explanation – I’d rather not have him go through more pain than he already has” Ben nodded, deciding to drop the issue as they sat in silence. Rey bit her lip and looked at him, speaking quickly.

“Thank you” Ben looked around in confusion.

“For what?” Rey raised her eyebrows, coughing and shifting uncomfortably under the man’s deep gaze.

“For going back for me – I wouldn’t have been able to make it up here myself. I owe you a debt” Ben shook his head firmly, leaning forward slightly to make sure he had her attention.

“Don’t thank me for that Rey, you don’t owe me anything” Rey shook her head uncomfortably, bringing her hands up insistently.

“No, no I owe you a debt. Nothing is for free”

“That was” Rey looked at him sharply and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

“I need to repay you, I _cannot_ be in debt to someone, especially not for my life!” Ben was taken aback by the desperation in her voice and nodded.

“Okay… Okay, then why don’t you share your rations with me first, we’ll split mine later if we need it? Sound fair, I need food to stay alive” he raised his brows and her and she nodded, pulling out her portion bread and hydrating it before ripping it in half, looking up at him hesitantly and handing it to him. Ben ripped off a small piece and bit in to it, moaning loudly to ease the tension in the cave, rolling his eyes back.

“Stars, this is _divine_. Where did you acquire such a delicacy?!” Rey tried to remain unimpressed, but found herself laughing along with him as they ate, feeling her body finally relax around another person.

* * *

“So I’m Force-sensitive?” Ben looked over at her, the two sat next to one another in front of a small fire Ben had lit using a few twigs and a snap of his fingers.

“I believe so, I could feel a pull in the Force when we arrived-“

“Three standard days ago right? Around four in the morning Jakku time” Ben nodded in surprise.

“Yeah, that’s when we entered orbit” Rey nodded, resting her chin on her knees.

“I woke up, it felt like something was coming, but I couldn’t see anything. Ended up running off to hide BB-8 here just in case. The only reason we met was because I was so scared I’d forgotten rations and had to go back.” Ben looked at her sadly and nudged her foot with his.

“I’m sorry I scared you” Rey shrugged and shook her head, tuning to look at him curiously.

“Can you show me? How to use the Force I mean?” Ben cocked his head to the side, considering.

“I _can_ , but I’m no Master, I was never _fully-“_

“I just want to know how to start a fire like this, or defend myself like you did.” Ben looked at her with soft eyes, catching the unvoiced request.

_I just want to be safe_.

“Of course I can, I can do it when we get back to your home-“ Rey let out a mirthless laugh, turning away again.

“That AT-AT is _not_ my home. It’s where I live” Ben nodded, looking at her softly.

“So where is home?” Rey shook her head, staring into the flames.

“I don’t have one. My parents sold me to Unkarr Plutt when I was a child for drinking money – been on my own ever since” Ben stared at her, eyes filling with anguish.

“Rey…” she stood up, wiping a rogue tear angrily and walking to the other side of the cave, laying down with her back to him.

“I’m going to sleep, I suggest you do the same, we’ll have to dig ourselves out tomorrow. Goodnight Ben” Ben sighed heavily, flopping onto his back and looking over at her with wounded eyes.

“Goodnight Rey”

* * *

Rey furrowed her brows as the warm, spiced scent filled her lungs, it was so welcoming and comforting. She’d never smelt anything like it. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her and-

Wait.

She didn’t have a blanket.

She shot up and looked around the cave. The fire was nothing more than smouldering embers, and there was no evidence of Ben.

Except for the forest green flannel draped over her body to fight off the pre-dawn chill. She slowly climbed to her feet, sliding her arms into the massive shirt and stepping out the entrance of their cave, noticing the boulder was also gone.

The early morning light shed a beautiful glow around the rock formation, and she realized that Ben had already dug them out.

Had he slept at all?

She looked up at the sound of his voice and felt her heart stutter, he was kneeling on another ledge several feet up buy another cave, the sunrise painting his body in golden hues as he knelt in his white undershirt and black pants, hand extended gently to a small droid.

“C’mere buddy, m’not gunna hurt you I swear. Just need to do a data transfer alright, won’t touch the hard drive” BB-8 beeped hesitantly and backed away from him, shaking its head. Rey cupped her hands over mouth and called up.

“BB-8! It’s okay he’s with me, come down!” the droid chirped at her and puttered its way down the thin path. Rey and Ben locking eyes in the sunrise as Ben’s breath caught in his throat.

She was _made_ to wear his clothes.

The three finally met back at the mouth of the cave, BB-8 rolling into the net which Ben then strapped to his back, the three beginning the long descent down.

* * *

“Benjamin Solo! Where in _Stars_ name have you been!?” Ben flinched as he dismounted the speeder, setting down BB-8 as Han advanced on him rapidly, Chewie behind him with the Falcon landed in sight.

Rey froze, turning to look at him in shock.

_Solo_?

“Uh, hey dad, got the droid” Ben flashed him an impish smile, gesturing to BB-8 with fanfare in an attempt to fight off his dad’s fury.

Rey meanwhile was focused on the pieces beginning to fall into place in rapidly growing horror.

His name was Solo, there was a Wookie with them, and they were flying what appeared to be a very old YT-1300f light freighter.

“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been – how worried _we’ve been_ ” Han gestured wildly between him in Chewie who was growling in agreement when Rey suddenly blurted out.

“You’re Han Solo” the three men turned to her and Han quirked an eyebrow, but Rey was already mid-tangent.

“Which means, that’s _The Millennium Falcon_ and you must be Chewbacca! I’ve heard stories about you, aren’t you married to Princess Leia-“ her eyes went wide as she looked at Ben.

“If you’re Han’s son…” Ben and Han both raised their hands.

“Please don’t say it” Rey gaped at him and Ben smiled nervously, gesturing to the AT-AT.

“Why don’t we go get the data, then we’ll be outta your hair?” Rey nodded dumbly as Han led the way back towards her living space, Chewie cuffing Ben upside the head as he growled.

“It was a sand storm I swear if I’d known how to make contact I would’ve…”

* * *

“Almost done there Flyboy?” Ben bit his lip and nodded, willing time to slow down as Rey watching him work on the droid.

“There, data transfer is complete. We’re good to go” Han watched the look of hesitation in his son’s eyes as he looked at Rey and felt himself grinning.

Ben didn’t want to leave.

“You’re good to go” Rey echoed, watching as Ben stood up, affectionately patting BB-8’s head and handing the disk off to Chewie.

“It’ll match up with R2 when we get home, it’s the same formatting” Chewie nodded and headed back to the ship. Han shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the two young adults with knowing eyes.

“I’ll uh, let you two say goodbye. Rey, been a pleasure” Rey nodded, watching the legend leave her pitiful home and turning to Ben. BB-8 chirped and scurried out of the abode as well as Ben cleared his throat, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Well uh, guess this is goodbye” Rey nodded, hugging herself and swallowing thickly against the surprising onset of tears.

“Thanks, for showing me how to, you know” she waved a hand and he let out a breathless laugh, looking at her with big eyes.

“Thanks for not breaking my face” she looked down and realized she was still wearing his flannel, quickly moving to shrug it off.

“You probably want this back-“ he shot a hand out quickly, stopping her and licking his lips.

“Keep it, gives me an excuse to come back and visit” he said it with humour, but Rey could hear the unspoken question and nodded.

“Soon, I hope” Ben smiled, raking his eyes over her face one more time and murmuring softly.

“Me too. Goodbye Rey” he squared his shoulders and stepped out of the AT-AT, walking in the blistering heat to the open ramp of the Falcon, ignoring the growing hole in his chest.

* * *

Rey sat in her hammock, flannel wrapped around her as she heard the thrusters of the Falcon begin to roar to life as it prepared to launch and felt her chest begin to heave as she tried to catch her breath, she pressed against her chest where a growing pain was forming, looking down at BB-8 who beeped at her curiously.

The thrusters hit a high whine and she bolted from the hammock, running out with her hands in the air.

_“Wait!”_

* * *

Han grinned as the petite brunette rushed out of the AT-AT, little droid whirring behind her as he shut down the thrusters and turned to Chewie.

“You owe me twenty credits” the Wookie growled and Han flipped on the intercom to where Ben was in the machine room, brushing sand out of the controls.

_“Hey Flyboy, let down the ramp I think something’s jammed”_ Ben looked at the intercom in confusion, there’d been no notification that it hadn’t gone closed properly. He groaned, it was probably just his dad trying to make him miserable.

As if he wasn’t already.

He lowered the ramp and the ache in his chest finally disappeared.

There she stood, biting her lip nervously, his flannel falling over one shoulder as she moved towards the ramp hesitantly.

“I can pay my way, and droid transfers are notoriously unreliable and I really hate Jakku and your shirt-“ Ben cleared the ramp in three great strides, cupping her cheeks in his calloused hands and cutting her off with a passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back fervently and reaching up onto her tip-toes.

BB-8 whirring past them into the ship caused them to pull away and Ben pulled back, arm pressing her into him by her lower back as the other played with a loose strand of hair which had escaped her buns. He pulled away just enough to the tips of their noses were touching, searching her eyes with his as he whispered softly.

“Keep the shirt, you’ll never have to see this wasteland again. I promise” Rey nodded, biting her lip and blinking a few runaway tears before capturing him in another kiss, plunging a hand into his hair.

* * *

Han and Chewie grinned as they reclined back into their seats.

“We’ll give ‘em two more minutes” Chewie nodded, elbowing his best friend giddily and muttering to the smuggler as he looked out at the skeleton of the AT-AT through the viewport.

“Yeah Chewie, I hope he marries her too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Han's question about the droid is a subtle nod to "these aren't the droids you're looking for" said by Ben Kenobi.


End file.
